Zero
by Whispertome297
Summary: "Do you know what your name means Zero? Your name means nothing just like you. You are nothing, you will never be anything. Nothing but an unwanted presence. So what are you Zero? What do you mean?" the voice said softly in my ear. "I mean nothing," was my hollow response.
1. Over my dead body

**This is the first story I've written so any feedback would be a greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong Hino Matsuri. **

**Warning: Will more than likely be yaoi (boy x boy), I am not forcing you to read **

* * *

There is darkness all around me. The silence of it is suffocating. Where am I? How did I get here? I remember something painful piercing my body. What was it? What happened to me?

"Zero," a voice calls. Is that me? Is that my name? Who are you? Where are you? Tell me what's going on. "Zero!" it calls again, more urgently. There's a bright light ahead moving achingly closer. "Zero," it's the same voice. I am slowly starting to recognize it. Slowly the pieces are falling into place. "Wake up Zero!" again he calls.

"Kuran?" I feel myself speak. The light is so close now it's blinding, burning me with its intensity. I turn away from it until something grabs my arm. I turn around to see…

* * *

I woke up gasping with bight lights shining in my eyes. I groaned as I tried to determine where the hell I was, why I was there, and why the hell my body felt like it had been hit by a truck. The first thing I realized as I finally pried my eyes open was I was lying in a hospital room with an IV hooked to my arm. The second thing was that there were people outside the door speaking in hushed voices. I slowly tried to sit up, failing when pain raced up my arms, causing me to collapse with a strangled yelp. Suddenly, the door burst open as none other than Kaname fucking Kuran raced to my side.

"Zero," his voice was panicked slightly, "What happened? I just stared wide eyed at him. "Zero?" Kuran questioned. Looking concerned.

"Kuran?" I softly spoke. He rolled his eyes at me. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital after being found unconscious in your dorm room with significant blood loss," a man to my left said to me, obviously a doctor. "Lucky for you Kuran-san was able to give you some blood and promptly brought you here." I remembered now. I had tried to take my own life after I had fed from Yuuki one too many times. I had done it perfectly, locked myself in my bathroom, slit my wrist as a gunshot would be to obvious. Plus I didn't want whoever to find my body to see my head blown in. I remember letting the blood drain down the sink watching it swirl around. Slicing the skin open again with a silver blade each time it tried to heal. I remember someone pounding on the door to the bathroom, screaming out my name. I remember my body crashing to the floor, black spots across my vision as someone forcibly opened my door. Then nothing. I was so sure I had succeeded, as the darkness took over I was so sure I was gone. Finally to join my parents away from my hell of a life in this world. Seems fate was not so kind. That's when the doctor's words sank in. Kuran gave me blood? Of course the bastard had to go and save me.

"What?" my voice was like ice. I turned and glared at Kuran. "Why the hell can't you leave me alone?" I yelled.

Suddenly he was in my face, his gaze full of anger. "Cause the last time you were left alone you almost killed yourself," he seethed. "Which is why I made the decision to move you to the moon dorms where I can keep an eye on you and you won't do anything stupid."

"Like fucking hell I'm living with you and those bloodsuckers!" I was beyond angry. How dare he decide things for me. "You don't get to control me like everyone else asshole." I gave him my death glare.

"I wouldn't have to control your life if you weren't so keen on throwing it away," Kuran spoke calmly, damn bastard. "This discussion is not up for debate, you will be living in the moon dorms upon your release from the hospital tonight."

"Over my dead body Kuran," I seethed. My vision was going blurry, I looked for the source seeing the doctor removing a needle from my IV. I looked at Kuran.

"I hope it doesn't come to that Zero," was the last I heard him say before darkness swept over me.

* * *

**Please review! Hope to continue this story and I apologize ahead of time if the updates take a while, sometimes life becomes hectic and I find no time to write.**


	2. Keeping You Close

**Another chapter, hopefully another one will come soon. Seriously, I hate test so much. Again this will be yaoi so you have been warned. Thanks for the reviews so far!  
**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, just this story idea.**

* * *

The next time I woke up I was on a bed in an unfamiliar room. Looking around, I saw that the room was elegantly decorated, holding many expensive features. There was also a private bathroom attached. Moon dorms was the first thought that flashed across my mind. Instantly my mood was sour. Locating the only window in the room, I noticed two things, one was that my beloved Bloody Rose was missing, presumably in the sun dorms where I had left her last and that the sun was just starting its decent below the horizon meaning night classes had yet to start. Quietly, I tried to pry open my window, hopefully I could sneak away before the bastard decided to show up. Barely touching the ledge of the sill, I quickly retracted my fingers as a result of the shock that I was given from the charm placed upon the window. Grumbling under my breath, I stormed to the door, intent on finding a soon to be injured Kuran Kaname.

* * *

When I arrived at Kuran's room, the door swung open as if he had expected my arrival which only served to piss me off more. Striding inside I found the bastard at his desk working on paper work, seemingly oblivious to my presence. "What the hell Kuran!" I yelled.

"I see that you have finally awakened Zero," Kuran spoke, writing on the piece of paper in front of him before turning to face me. "Judging by your appearance, you do not looked pleased. Tell me what could have you so...distressed?" he asked.

"Like you don't know you arrogant bastard," I seethed, "Stop using my name so familiarly, we aren't friends."

He smirked as he silently stood up and started walking towards me. I backed away towards the door, hitting my back against it. When the had he closed it? Before I could escape, two hands were place on either side of my head and Kuran leaned in closer. "Isn't Zero your name or were you preferring I call you Kiriyuu," he whispered in my ear. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. "I prefer to call you Zero, Kiriyuu seems so informal and I plan to keep you close for a while." Confused, I opened my mouth to speak but Kuran beat me to it. "As for your previous outburst. Yes, I know what you are so obnoxiously distressed about. I asked the chairman to move you to the night class. He agreed, given the little stunt you pulled a few days ago. We both thought it would be best if you were under my supervision until you were deemed stable enough to transfer you back. Though I have no intention of letting you return to the day class."

"What did you say?" I question. "What the hell? What do you mean by you having no intention of letting me return to the day class."

"Exactly that Zero," he spoke softly before he leaned in closer, I was trapped between the door and him with no where to go. "I plan on having you beside me for the rest of your school days if not longer. I have no intention of letting you slip away or worse kill yourself. It's not happening while I'm still alive." He leaned in even closer, staring into my shocked eyes as his lips gently pressed against mine. My eyes widened. Kuran was kissing me. As my mind slowly came back to me, I started to struggle against him. It was no use as all that Kuran did was place his hand on my jaw, angling my face for better access as well as to pry my mouth open to slip his tongue inside. Mapping my mouth as he pressed me harder against the door a hand on my waist to prevent me from moving. My mind was hazing, slowly slipping away from coherent thought as I tentatively kissed him back. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Kuran reluctantly pulled away before answering. "What it is?" he sounded irritated.

"It is almost time to go Kuran-sempai," it sounded like Seiren on the other side of the door.

"Thank you Seiren," Kuran pulled us away from the door toward his desk where he picked up a white uniform and handed it to me. "You will need to change quickly."

"What?" I asked. I was still slightly stunned from what just happened.

"Do you need help changing your clothes Zero," he smirked, while shifting closer.

"No bastard!" I yelled, backing away, "What the hell is up with you? Why did you kiss me?" I fought hard against the forming blush, but I could tell it was no use as I felt heat spread across my face.

Kuran sighed, "Now is not the time to talk about this. When classes are over, I will answer all your questions. Now hurry and change." With that he left the room. I dress reluctantly into my new uniform. The last thing I needed was for the bastard to come back in here deciding to help. As I absentmindedly got changed, I wondered back to the kiss once again blushing. Damn pureblood bastard. What the hell was he thinking? Why would he kiss me? Nothing made sense about his behavior, but then it dawned on me. Maybe he had heard about my past. Maybe he knew, though I really hope he didn't. I starting to panic, thinking through my behavior recently and if it was possible for him to get a hold of that kind of information. I calmed down slightly when I realized there was no possible way, not even Cross knew so how would Kuran possibly find out. Calming slightly, I finished putting on my uniform, cringing when I saw my reflection in the mirror as I walked towards the door. Cursing Kuran and Cross as I opened the door heading downstairs where Kuran and the rest of the night class were waiting. Seeing Kuran's smirking face as he grasped my hand at the bottom as well as seeing the shocked faces of most of the night class, I knew two things. One was that a certain pureblood was getting threatened with Bloody Rose as soon as I got her back and two was that this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**So please review! Hope to have another chapter up shortly, especially since I have no upcoming tests for the next two weeks. I am going to say that there will be a slight twist to the story in the upcoming chapters and it will be yaoi, I'm building to it. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	3. Because I care

**So this is the latest chapter. I tried to update as fast as possible. As the semester ends it seems all that I do is write papers, take a test, write more papers, take another test…I will be so glad for Thanksgiving break. **

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own the characters.**

The night passed by in a blur, mainly me avoiding Kuran's strange advances towards me through the night and preventing myself from dwelling on how Yuuki reacted upon seeing me. Once we had stepped outside the gates on our way to class, Yuuki refused to look my way and visibly flinched when my name was whispered in hush voices amongst the confused day class. I couldn't blame her though, especially since I had fed from her so viciously like the monster I was slowly evolving into. It was why I had tried so hard to just end everything, no thanks to the pureblood bastard who suddenly I was important and that he wasn't letting me go. Seriously, what the hell! He can't be serious! Plus he kissed me. I can't believe the nerve he had or the fact that I had given in to him and kissed him back. I desperately hoped I was dreaming, but how could I when everything was coming true, but how could it be me. Ichiru was the lovable one. He deserved that fate, not like myself. I was the monster; I was worthless of such a fate.

"Zero?" breaking out of my thoughts, I stared at Kuren who was standing next to my desk with a concerned look. Looking around, I realized that class had ended and everyone had left presumably to do whatever they pleased until curfew. "Zero," Kuren leaned towards me, "Is something wrong."

"No," was my short response, "It wouldn't be your concern even if there was." Standing up I moved to walk past him, stopping short when he grasped my arm and turned me to face him.

"Do you honestly believe that?" he questioned. "Is it so hard to believe that I care about you?"

"Yes!" I seethed, tugging uselessly on my arm trying to get away, "Especially since you have done nothing to prove to me otherwise!" Suddenly I was pulled against him, his arms wrapping around my body in a tight embrace while he spoke in my ear.

"Then I have every intention of proving it to you every day," he spoke gently. "Until you no longer question how I feel, until you believe me with every fiber of your being that I truly do care for you. I will prove it to you until the world is destroyed or when I have been reduced to ashes. I will show you how much I care every day until the end of time."

"Why?" I whispered hollowly, "Why would you care for someone like me?" Quietly I slipped out of his embrace while he was shocked. As I walked towards the door I heard him call me worriedly, not turning to face him, I said, "You need to get back before your fan club starts thinking that I'm trying to kill you and comes looking for us." With those final words I rushed out of the room, intending to put as much distance as I possibly could between myself and Kuren. Only one place I had in mind.

When I returned from the stables and from seeing Lily, it was well after curfew and I expected everyone to be asleep. What I did not expect was a certain pureblood to be waiting for me next to the stairs. "Good evening Zero," he said, it was hard to tell if he was pissed or not about my disappearance. "Did you enjoy you time out."

"None of your business," I stated, quickly trying to escape up the stairs before I got caught. As Kuran place an arm my shoulders, I realized with dread that I wasn't fast enough.

"Quite the contrary Zero," he spoke as he glared at me slightly. Yep he was definitely pissed and he started dragging me up the stairs and towards his room. "Everything you do for the rest of your life in now my business." I glared at him. Once we reached his room, I tried to pull away in an attempt to flee to my own room, but his grip just tightened on me. "Don't even think of running away you are going to feed from me."

"What!" I struggled even harder. "I don't need your damn blood. I'm completely fine, my thirst never acted up once today."

Kuran dragged me into his room and forced me to sit on his bed as he hovered above me, "In case you've forgotten, you lost a lot of blood not so long ago due to your unnecessary suicide attempt. Since you haven't recovered fully yet, you need my blood to strengthen you. Besides now that you live here this will be an everyday thing to ensure that you do not degrade into a level E." Shoving him to the side, I made to escape towards the door, but Kuran pulled back against him onto the bed holding me in place with his hands on my arms. I struggled futilely against him. "See how weak you are Zero. You need to feed."

"Let me go!" I whispered, trying to worm my way out of his grasp. Freezing when the scent of blood him my nose and a bloody wrist was presented to my lips. Losing all conscious thought as the wrist pressed against my lips and the blood flowed onto my tongue, I sunk my fangs in not noticing as Kuran's other hand slowly moved down my body and slid under my pants. "Mmf," I gasped around Kuran's wrist as it was pressed more firmly against my mouth as Kuran wrapped his hand around my length gently pumping me to hardness. I squirmed at his touch; no one had ever touched me like this before.

"Shh Zero," Kuran whispered in my ear, "Don't fight me just feel." I was starting to breathe harshly as Kuran's hand sped up on my length, occasionally pressing a finger into the slit and squeezing gently. All to soon I could feel a tightness in my abdomen as Kuran's hand sped up even faster until I released his wrist as I released into Kuran's hand with a soft cry. I panted softly as I came down from my high, Kuran gently laying me down on the bed. "Go to sleep Zero," he spoke gently in my ear as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. As my eyelids slowly closed and I drifted to sleep, I felt Kuran place a gentle kiss on my forehead before placing one on my lips, then nothing as I fell into a deep slumber.

**Please review. Was so nervous writing this chapter. I promise to update as soon as possible. **


	4. Memories Like These

**So I finally got the next chapter up after I survived my finals and Christmas. Sorry it took so long, hopefully the next one will be up sooner since life should not be as hectic.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

*Zero is dreaming

"Where are you, you little monster! If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be like this. You worthless thing, where are you hiding? If you wouldn't have been born, he'd be healthy, the perfect little boy unlike the ungrateful thing that you are. Come out this instant!" and angry woman was yelling down the halls of a large family home. Opening doors and slamming them shut upon being disappointed in not finding what she was looking for. Upon opening the door at the end of the hall, her face turned sinister upon spying the small silver haired child sitting on the bed as if he had expected her. "There you are you little beast." Quickly she approached the child slapping him harshly before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him from the room. The boy knew where he was going, always knew where he was going when she was like this and sure enough she led him downstairs. Leading him through the kitchen down another flight of steps, where he was thrown to the floor. "You will stay down here until your father gets home. If it was up to me you would be down here for the rest of your life, however he still cares for you so I can't exactly chain you down here forever." With that she spun around, angrily stomping up the stairs and shutting the door, locking it behind her. The boy slowly sat up, looking up at the door sadly before checking for any damages to his body. Standing, the boy walked to the corner of the room pulling away a section of the wall where some old photos were hidden. The boy had grabbed them, saving just these few before his "mother" found them and destroyed them. Taking them out, the boy cried silently as he stared at several pictures of a beautiful couple smiling away holding two identical boys with beautiful silver hair and violet eyes. They looked just like the woman.

"I wish you were here mom. You would know how to make her stop hurting me and locking me up. You would tell me it wasn't my fault. You'd tell me you loved me and that Ichiru and I were the best boys you could have asked for." The boy cried harder while putting the pictures back in their hiding place, waiting silently for when his father would get home and he'd be allowed back upstairs.

"Ichiru! Ichiru! Where are you?" an older Zero was frantically looking for his brother throughout the house, when he spotted him outside talking to a stranger. Grabbing his coat and an extra on for his brother, Zero headed outside into the cold to retrieve Ichiru who should not be outside in the snow. Heading towards his brother, he noticed the stranger he was talking to was a beautiful, young woman with silver hair. Instantly Zero was on guard, having been warned by his father and the association that beautiful people were dangerous. Nearing his brother, the woman looked up, smiled sadly in Zero's direction before saying a few more words to his brother and leaving. As Zero reached his brother and place his coat around him, he asked, "Who was that brother and what did she want?"

"Oh she was just a traveler who was passing by and happened to get lost since everything is covered in snow," was Ichiru's excited reply before he turned to head back inside before he was yelled at. Turning around slightly when he noticed Zero wasn't following. "Zero, are you coming? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Ichiru," Zero spoke quickly, as to not upset his brother. Catching up to Ichiru quickly and pulling him to the house. "Let's get inside before mother finds out you were out here." Zero didn't turn around to see Ichiru's smiling face drop into a frown, nor how he looked back towards the direction the strange woman had walked off in with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Zero was too busy thinking about getting Ichiru inside before anymore strange and untrustworthy people ran into his little brother. He didn't trust that woman.

It was that fateful night of the attack and Zero was just going downstairs quietly to get a glass of water for Ichiru when his mother came to greet him. "What are you doing out of bed?" she seethed, glaring at him hatefully.

"Ichiru was thirsty," was Zero's almost nonexistent reply, he learned a long time ago not to talk back to her.

"Finally, you are doing something useful. Surprising since you're so useless. When I first learned about you I was so excited to have two beautiful, well-behaved sons that would make me look like the perfect mother. Especially when I saw the picture of you two, almost couldn't tell you apart, almost. However, you're slightly more alluring than your brother, a little more beautiful than he is I suppose you get that from your mother. Well the spawn of a monster will eventually develop into a monster itself looking exactly like its parent, so it is not surprising how much you resemble her. When I learned the truth, I found it ironic that they named you Zero." She reached out and gently touched Zero's face, leaning closer as if she wanted to tell him something important. She started laughing it would have been a beautiful sound if her reason for it wasn't so cruel. "Do you know what your name means Zero? Your name means nothing just like you. You are nothing, you will never be anything. Nothing but an unwanted presence. So what are you Zero? What do you mean?" She whispered softly in Zero's ear.

"I mean nothing," was Zero's hollow response. He was used to this, after all these years, he believed her now because there was no one to tell him differently. He never told Ichiru what she told him, he knew Ichiru would try to stop her, but Zero didn't want him to go through the same things. Ichiru was too beautiful, innocent, and human to bear her harsh words. His dad would never believe him since this woman was his savior, the light in the darkness after Zero and Ichiru's mother died. Zero didn't want to be hurt more if his dad sided with her, and he didn't want to hurt his father should he choose Zero's side and find out how horrible the woman he married was.

Suddenly she pulled away from him as if realizing exactly who she was touching so kindly. With fury in her eyes, she went to hit him until the front door was blasted open. Both Zero and his mother turned to the door, seeing the beautiful woman that Ichiru had talked to last week in the snow. The silver haired woman looked mad, red eyes glowing as she looked in Zero's and his mother's direction. Zero knew instantly what she was. Fearing for Ichiru upstairs he tried to think of a plan to get Ichiru away safely, but his mind went blank the instant he saw Ichiru walk down the stairs. "Ichiru, run away," Zero yelled, but Ichiru just looked over at him before walking up to the woman.

"Why would I do that? She is here for me and I want to go with her. This is Shizuka, brother she is going to make me like her, a vampire." Ichiru stared blankly at Zero who was too shocked to say anything.

"Ichiru, dear?" the annoying voice of their mother cut in. "What are you talking about? Why would you want to become a monstrosity like her?"

"I expected you to not understand mother. I hate to do this, but there is no other way you will let me go," Ichiru spoke quietly looking at Shizuka pointedly, who nodded her head in understanding. Shizuka stalked closer to Zero and his mother, when his dad came from the shadows to attack her. However, Shizuka had seen this coming and she quickly got behind him, snapping his neck. Quick and painless, Ichiru didn't even bat an eye and Zero tried not to look when he had seen her appear behind him. Then she went after Zero and his mother as they tried to run away.

"Don't kill me," his mother screamed, pushing Zero towards Shizuka. "Take the boy first, he's worthless anyway." They were at a dead end Ichiru must have planned it that way so no one would escape. Their mother was in the farthest corner watching with fearful eyes as Shizuka grabbed ahold of Zero.

"Worthless you say," Shizuka's voice was soft and beautiful. "I think I'll determine for myself if he is worthless." With those words she tilted Zero's head, keeping a firm hold of him as he started to struggle to get free. As soon as her fangs were elongated, she sank them into Zero's neck drinking from him greedily as Zero's struggles got weaker and weaker. At some point she stopped and Zero fell to the floor. Vaguely he saw Shizuka move towards his mother and heard her screaming, but his vision was fading to black. Before passing out he swore he felt hands on his face and Shizuka mumbling an apology while his brother stated something about protecting him, but then Zero's world went dark.

* * *

I awoke gasping for breath, bolting upright. I hated sleeping, it was the reason I took the late patrols and any mission from the association that I could get my hands on. Sighing loudly, I shakily whipped the sweat from my brow as I tried not to think about the dreams I had. I was momentarily confused as to where the hell I was, until with a rising blush to my face I remembered I was in Kuran's room after he brought me here yesterday. I noticed that said person was missing from the room. Probably to avoid the confrontation he knew would result if he had stayed. Shaking my head, I quietly got up, made myself presentable, and snuck back to my room. It was fairly noisy downstairs, meaning that everyone was getting ready to leave for classes. If I was lucky could take long enough to get ready to avoid having to walk with the group, but would still be on time for classes. I was determined to avoid Kuran at all costs. Seriously what was going through that bastard's mind? Just two weeks ago I thought we had a mutual hatred of each other and I could have sworn he had a thing for Yuuki. Now I wasn't so sure. What could have possibly changed from two weeks ago up to now? Finishing dressing and making my way slowly to class, I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. It didn't matter what had changed because there was no way in hell I was going to belong to that pureblood bastard.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
